Waluigi: The Crusade Of The Metaberd
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Waluigi gets wind of a new ship taking off, and he rushes to the scene. However, he later finds out that the entire crusade is an attempt to take control of the entire planet! Can Waluigi be able to stop the ship in time, or will he fail? Stay tuned!


**Waluigi's Adventure: The Crusade Of The Metaberd**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: You all remember how awesome Revenge Of Meta Knight was in Kirby Super Star was, right? Well, let's just say it greatly inspired me to do something a bit similar to it... so I made this. And it stars Waluigi. Because Waluigi deserves a grand adventure, damn it! It's not fair that certain fail characters get adventures and Waluigi can't. So yeah, if you love me for this, then thank you. In the meantime, enjoy, ladies and gentlemen! I gotta get back to get some Revenge Of Meta Knight awesomeness.

Disclaimer: Waluigi belongs to Nintendo. All of the Pokemon belong to Nintendo. Practically everything else in the story belongs to their owners.

* * *

Waluigi was resting on the smooth green grass of the Meadow Meadows, snoozing away his troubles as the clear blue sky, waking up as he stretched his long, lanky arms. Scratching his back, he got up, seeing a letter on the grass.

"Hmm? What's this?" Waluigi pondered as he picked up the letter, reading it carefully. "Hmm... a new ship is being ready to launch..." He grinned as he rubbed his palms together. "Well, I better go and check this baby out." Turning around and taking one last glance at his peaceful wide open green grassy meadows, Waluigi headed towards the southeastern direction as he left behind his home, to go see what all the hubbub was about.

* * *

Meanwhile... several miles towards the southeastern direction...

"At long last... the Metaberd is complete." A Metagross wearing the typical captain's uniform stated proudly, adjusting his captain's cap as he grinned (although he had no mouth, so you couldn't actually see him grin).

Staraptor nodded, his wings behind his back as he turned to face the Metagross. "Finally. It is well prepared. Shall we take it for its first flight?"

Metagross's red eyes lit up as he nodded. "Yes. And as Captain of this beautiful bounty, I, the great Captain Metagross, shall assume total domination! There won't be any hold up from me!"

Staraptor grinned as he chuckled, adjusting his own cap. "Well then, let's hop on board and take flight, eh old chap?"

Captain Metagross nodded as he and his second mate Staraptor boarded the ship, which looked like a gigantic battleship with Metagross's face in the front.

"All systems, ready!" One of the ship mates, a Yanmega, called out as he pressed several buttons.

"The radar is up and running!" Another shipmate, a Kricketune, added, as he moved the handle in the up position.

"The Magmortar is warming up the engines right now. We shall be able to take off in a few minutes!" The third shipmate, a young male Ralts, chimed in his high pitched voice, clapping his hands together.

Captain Metagross chuckled as he tapped his two front legs together. "Good... now, then, let's see what this baby can do..." He closed his eyes as he looked down, still chuckling with pride. "This ship shall be my greatest pride of joy..."

* * *

"Oooh, so that's the ship that's taking off," Waluigi commented as he jumped off the cliff and swam towards the west, heading towards the Metaberd as he took out his sexy whip and wrapped it around one of the mechanical arms, landing on the ship as he ran towards the center, pushing off several crab-like enemies that were running towards him.

"What the hell!? Who's that guy!?" The Kricketune exclaimed as he spat out some coffee.

"He looks dangerous! And he's so tall, lanky, and hideous! And he has a completely horrible sense of fashion, too!" The Yanmega pointed out, watching as Waluigi fought his way towards the main haul of the ship.

The young Ralts began panicking, trembling with fright as he squeaked like a mouse. "Oh my gosh! What are we gonna do, what are we gonna do, what are we gonna do!?"

Captain Metagross shook his head as Staraptor took charge. "Patience. He seems to look like nothing more but a mere obstacle." Staraptor tried to chime.

Kricketune's right eye twitched as he turned around, glaring at the Staraptor in dismay. "A mere obstacle!? He just came out of nowhere and already took out several of our minions! How could he be a mere obstacle!?"

The second mate Staraptor lowered his head, frowning as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well..."

Yanmega shook his head, obviously not agreeing with Staraptor's suggestive plot. "We can't just have him running around on the ship! He'll get in the way! Get rid of him at once!"

Captain Metagross sighed as he turned around, to face the lone Honchkrow. "Do you have anything to say, Mr. Honchkrow?"

The Honchkrow smirked as he adjusted his hat. "No, I have not. She's all yours to control, Captain Metagross."

Captain Metagross huffed as he nodded. "Then, by the captain of the Metaberd, we shall handle this hassle with ease!" he headed to the main control pad, pulling out a microphone as he spoke loudly to his ship mates on the ship, "Attention soldiers! Get near the deck, and assume combat mode! This is not a drill! I repeat, all soldiers get near the deck, and assume combat mode!"

Waluigi gulped as he heard the loud announcement, seeing a large hold of enemies approaching him. He gulped. "Wah oh, this isn't good." Looking up, he climbed onto the top piece, looking down as the ship mates yelled at him. He shrugged as he smirked. "Better give them a little warm welcome." Waluigi then proceeded to write his name on one of the mechanical parts, using a purple marker he has had in his right back overall pockets for several years. Smiling, he placed the marker away, and headed towards the rocket valve.

"His name... it's... Waluigi?" Ralts observed, rubbing his head with his left hand sheepishly.

Kricketune was in disgust, folding his scissor like arms as he shook his head. "What kind of name is Waluigi, anyway? Sounds like a disease."

Captain Metagross stepped towards the two bug Pokemon, asking them, "Nevermind of that, what of the situation?"

"Captain, Waluigi's in the rocket valve!" Yanmega shouted as he observed the radar closely.

"The rocket valve, eh?" Captain Metagross repeated, as he chuckled, getting a grand idea. "Heh heh heh. This shouldn't be too hard at all. Release the Mecha Crawdaunt!"


End file.
